


Training Wheels

by lu_woo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Omorashi, i honestly dont know what to tag this because im not sure what this is, i will never have proper tags, is this considered watersports, johnny is a ball of nerves, side doyoung/jungwoo, side jaehyun/johnny, this is for you blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 17:24:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18015164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lu_woo/pseuds/lu_woo
Summary: “Is that like-- a thing?” Johnny’s voice is cautious, eyes staring down at his chopsticks between his fingers. He doesn’t want it to come off wrong, like he’s offended or anything (he’s absolutely not), he’s just curious.“Doyoung is training him,” Jaehyun says, clicking his tongue as he swallows. His head tilts, soft bangs sliding to the side as Jaehyun looks at him.“Training?” It’s the term Doyoung used too but Jaehyun didn’t understand what he was training Jungwoo for.





	Training Wheels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loeylane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeylane/gifts).



> { ayyy here i am again with another pwp aka me pushing away all my fics that i /actually/ need to write }  
> { but this has been on my mind for a while and i must say that johnwoo is *smooch* very nice }  
> { anyways the alternative title to this is: jungwoo learns to pee wherever he wants cause he thinks its hot and so does johnny }  
> { also no beta cause who needs a beta at 11 at night }  
> { see you at the bottom! }

Johnny blinks once, twice, and a third time. His teeth dig into his bottom lip as his eyes narrow, hands coming up to rub at them, possibly rubbing away whatever allusion he’s seeing. Yet after he drops his hands, the sight is still there, just as it was before he tried to rub it away. What he’s seeing is an interesting thing, to say the least. Johnny wonders if he should just backtrack out of Jungwoo’s room and act like he was never in there to begin with. Except he couldn’t do that. He had to wake Jungwoo up. Doyoung was gone for the weekend and he had put Johnny in charge of waking said boy up everyday because Jungwoo has a habit of oversleeping. 

To make things clear, Johnny has absolutely no problem waking Jungwoo up. Zero problem. He had done it yesterday, just as planned. Today should be the same. It kind of is. The only thing different is the fact that the sheets under Jungwoo are dark. Not dark like a shadow or dark because he hasn’t washed them in a while. Dark as in _wet._

Now, Johnny isn’t one to judge. Not when he has a long list of embarrassing things that he’s done in the past. He’s not judging Jungwoo at all, not by any means. It’s just the first time Johnny has seen this happen when someone isn’t shitfaced drunk. Jungwoo definitely wasn’t drunk last night. 

So Johnny leans down, fingers gently pressing against Jungwoo’s shoulder, wiggling it slightly. “Jungwoo,” he says quietly, trying to keep his voice from cracking. “Jungwoo, it’s time to wake up.” 

The other stirs, legs stretching out and arms reaching up above his head, fingers bumping against the headboard. Johnny watches as the blanket shifts and he sees that Jungwoo’s entire crotch is wet. His briefs are dark gray, even his thighs are shimmering in the light from how wet they are. Johnny tries to keep it together, tries not to let it show that he’s kind of having a mental breakdown at the fact that Jungwoo wet the bed. Maybe it was something that happens. Maybe Jungwoo has night terrors and that’s a result from them. He doesn’t know. All he knows is that Jungwoo is his friend and he shouldn’t be too concerned. 

“Mm, morning, Johnny,” Jungwoo says with a smile. “Thanks for waking me up.” 

Johnny nods slowly as Jungwoo sits up, yawning one more time before pushing his hand through his hair a few times. “Um,” he feels his cheeks heat up again, not sure if he should mention something or not. “You-” Johnny lets out an awkward laugh, attempting to keep the situation light. “Is everything okay?” Instead of asking directly, he points his finger out towards the bed, eyes looking down at the wet sheets instead of Jungwoo’s eyes. 

“Oh,” the boy says softly. “Yeah everything’s fine.” And Johnny watches as Jungwoo slides out of bed, hands tugging off the sheets like he’s done it a thousand times before. He flashes Johnny a smile, arms wrapped around the soiled sheets that he’s collected into a ball against his chest. “Do we have time for breakfast after my shower? I’m starving.” 

Jungwoo doesn’t give Johnny a chance to answer before he waddles out of the bedroom. What he does give Johnny a chance to do however, is let the blush come back on his cheeks. He pats them quickly, attempting to rid the warmth from them as quickly as possible because no he is not getting all hot and flustered from Jungwoo pissing himself. No, no, that wasn’t it. That wouldn’t be a good friend, right? It surely was an accident and not something that should even remotely turn him on. 

Like a good friend that Johnny _is,_ he tugs his phone out of his pocket, fingers pulling up Doyoung’s name. His thumbs linger over the keyboard, wondering if he should even mention anything to Doyoung. He didn’t need to know. Maybe Jungwoo wouldn’t want Doyoung to know. It just felt like the right thing to do. Doyoung is Jungwoo’s roommate, best friend, cuddle partner, hand holder, and the list could go on forever. So Johnny thinks telling him about this would only do Jungwoo good. Yeah, that seemed right. 

_I know. Thank you for telling me. That means his training is going well._

Johnny tilts his head, lips pursing out slightly at Doyoung’s text. Training? What did that mean? He quickly shoves his phone in his pocket when he hears Jungwoo come back into the room. He looks back at him, running his hand through his hair. “Go shower, I’ll get you something for the road to eat.” 

Jungwoo smiles at him, nodding quickly, wet briefs still covering his waist.

 

 

 

 

 

It’s rather embarrassing how Johnny can’t take his eyes off Jungwoo. It’s been over twenty-four hours and the scene still can’t stop playing in his mind. The _large_ wet spot on not only Jungwoo’s sheets but on _him_ as well. The way Jungwoo acted as if it was nothing out of the ordinary, no concern in his voice or on his face either. Then there’s that text from Doyoung about _training_. 

Johnny hasn’t even touched the food in front of him. He’s been too busy staring at Jungwoo, watching him laugh and giggle in the kitchen with Jaehyun. He has no idea what they’re talking about but both of them are giving each other the most obnoxious heart eyes that Johnny has ever seen. Jaehyun has his hands on Jungwoo’s waist and he definitely doesn’t miss the way the squeeze his hips when Jungwoo practically presses his lips against Jaehyun’s ear, obviously whispering something to him. 

Then something happens. Jungwoo pulls away quickly, not enough to get out of Jaehyun’s reach but enough to have Jaehyun’s arms extend more. Johnny tilts his head when Jaehyun shifts not only him but Jungwoo as well, pulling Jungwoo with him as he leans back against the kitchen counter, Jungwoo now standing in front of him. 

There’s whispering coming from Jaehyun before Johnny watches as Jungwoo spread his legs, knees knocking together slightly. Then something even more interesting happens. Something that makes Johnny’s eyes go wide and his back straighten, butt scooting practically off the chair as he tries to move closer to the table. Jungwoo leans his head back slightly and Johnny bites his lip, noticing the way the insides of Jungwoo’s sweatpants are becoming dark. 

Johnny feels his mouth open, jaw dropping just a little as he watches Jungwoo pee himself in the middle of the kitchen. Feels himself shift in the chair, ankles crossing and thighs pressing together when he starts to hear the steady _gush_ sound all the way from the dining room table. _He just must have had to really go_ , Johnny thinks, _that’s all_. Maybe he was too tired or sore from dance practice to make it to the bathroom. Perfectly fine, they’ve all been there. 

It’s when Jaehyun cups Jungwoo’s cheeks and smiles at him, does Johnny realize that maybe that _wasn’t_ the case. It definitely isn’t the reason when Jungwoo starts to laugh, spreading his legs even more and Johnny watches the way the boy squeezes his sweatpants, soft splatters of his piss hitting the floor. 

“Did Jungwoo just-” Johnny lets his words trail off when Jaehyun sits down next to him, his own bowl of food in hand, one cheek already stuffed. 

Jaehyun hums, lips curling into a smile that shows off his dimples. “Yeah,” he says, scooting the chair closer to the table, head tilting to look at Johnny. “He did.” 

It’s almost as if Jaehyun is _proud_ that Jungwoo just wet himself in the middle of the kitchen. The grin stays on his lips, even as he pushes food between them. Johnny sucks in a breath, trying to keep his eyes off of Jaehyun but also off the puddle that’s still on the kitchen floor. Not to mention he knows that his cheeks are bright red and there’s an equal amount of heat stirring in his stomach. 

“Is that like-- a thing?” Johnny’s voice is cautious, eyes staring down at his chopsticks between his fingers. He doesn’t want it to come off wrong, like he’s offended or anything (he’s absolutely not), he’s just curious. 

“Doyoung is training him,” Jaehyun says, clicking his tongue as he swallows. His head tilts, soft bangs sliding to the side as Jaehyun looks at him. 

“Training?” It’s the term Doyoung used but Jaehyun didn’t understand what he was training Jungwoo for. 

Jaehyun laughs, hand pushing through his hair slowly, nodding as he repeats the motion. “Yeah.” 

Johnny expects Jaehyun to elaborate, give him some kind of context. Mostly because Johnny wants to know but he doesn’t exactly _want_ to ask. He doesn’t want to admit out loud that he’s curious as to what this training is. But he shifts in the chair, one leg crossing over the other as he lets his curiosity take over his mouth. “What kind of training?” 

There’s a different kind of grin on Jaehyun’s lips, one that’s practically a smirk. But that smirk disappears and turns right back into a smile when Jaehyun looks past Johnny. He doesn’t even need to turn around to see what the other is looking at. Jungwoo slides himself onto the chair next to Johnny, smile bright and hand waving at him. 

 

 

 

 

 

There’s an odd feeling in his chest, one that’s weighing it down. It’s the feeling that Jungwoo somehow knows that Johnny is getting increasingly more nervous every time he sees him. Well, he _has_ to know because Johnny can barely form sentences when talking to him. But Jungwoo doesn’t know that the reason being is because he’s been thinking about Jungwoo peeing himself for the last three days. It’s more than a blessing that he hasn’t encountered it again since the time in the kitchen because Johnny is _really_ sure he wouldn’t even be able to function properly anymore. 

To further prove his point about Jungwoo knowing that Johnny has been rather, on edge around him, the boy is currently situated on his lap, back snug against his chest and Jungwoo even went as far as to pull Johnny’s arms around him. And Jungwoo keeps looking back at him with this face, one that says _I know you’ve been thinking about me._

Johnny isn’t exactly sure why Jungwoo has chosen to sit on his lap, (other than the point mentioned before) because Doyoung is back and is currently sitting right next to them. Jungwoo always clings to Doyoung. No matter where they are, what the situation is, Jungwoo is pressed up against Doyoung at all times. It’s not that he’s complaining about the company, he’s just weary of it. Jungwoo is surely up to something. 

“Johnny,” Jungwoo whispers, head tilted back on Johnny’s shoulder. 

There’s no eye contact, only a shift in Jungwoo, one that has his legs spreading and his back arching slightly. Johnny sucks in a breath, biting down on his lip. He can feel his heart start to race and he almost starts to panic at the thought of Jungwoo noticing. There’s a hand that grabs his and Johnny watches as Jungwoo moves their hands, stopping right over his crotch. 

_Oh no, no, no,_ Johnny thinks, biting down on his bottom lip even harder. _Oh my god_. Jungwoo presses his hand against his crotch and Johnny feels his whole face (and body) become red. Having his hand on Jungwoo’s crotch isn’t what he’s freaking out about. He’s had his fair share of Jungwoo time, just like everyone has. What he’s freaking out about is the way Jungwoo has his legs spread and the fact that he’s _not_ hard. 

Instead of _seeing_ it, he _feels_ it. The palm of his hand becomes wet and Johnny blinks quickly, eyes squeezing shut after. This cannot be happening. Jungwoo cannot be peeing on him right now. Except he is and there’s no stopping him or the way Johnny’s cock is twitching under him. Then for some reason, some crazy unknown reason, Johnny’s hand squeezes around Jungwoo’s crotch. 

Jungwoo giggles, actually giggles, as he bucks his hips up against his hand. “Do you like this?” It’s a terrible question that Johnny shamelessly nods to, still trying to avoid eye contact with the boy. “Can I turn around?” Yet another nod and Johnny feels sweat begin to form on his forehead. 

It’s not awkward at all and Jungwoo has his knees pressed into the couch in a matter of seconds. His hands are gripping Johnny’s shoulders, thighs spread and Johnny lets out the softest groan when he feels the wetness soaking into his own pants. The worst part is that Jungwoo looks completely blissed out. His head is leaned back, cheeks bright red and even his hands are trembling slightly on Johnny’s shoulders. 

__Little whimpers come from the boy on his lap. Whimpers and soft grunts that go straight to Johnny’s cock (not to mention the pee as well) and he’s well aware that Jungwoo can feel how hard he is at this point. There’s a loud sigh and Jungwoo runs his hands down Johnny’s arms, smile curling his lips up._ _

__“Wow,” Doyoung says from next to them, hand reaching out to run through Jungwoo’s hair. “Good boy. Right Johnny?”_ _

__Then it clicks. This _training_ is for _this._ For Jungwoo to let go wherever he wants. Johnny curls his fingers up against the couch and if Jungwoo wasn’t still on him, he’d run straight to his room. When Doyoung stands up and picks Jungwoo off of him, Johnny does just that. Runs as fast as he can, ignoring the stares he’s probably getting from both of them and from Yuta as he practically knocks him into the wall. _ _

__Johnny presses his back against the door of his room, hand reaching back to make sure he’s locked it. Thank god that Jaehyun isn’t home because Johnny doesn’t want anyone to look at him right now. More importantly, he doesn’t want anyone to see how wet his pants are and how hard his cock is, at the _same_ time. _ _

__

__

__

__

__

__“Johnny.”_ _

__“Johnny.”_ _

__“ _Johnny._ ” There’s a sigh before the blanket gets ripped off of him quickly, too quickly for him to react. “What are you doing?” Jaehyun is staring down at him, arms now crossed over his chest and head tilted. “You’ve been in here for a day straight.” _ _

__“Jaehyun, let me die in peace.” Johnny mumbles, hands reaching down to grab at the blanket again before his hands are quickly slapped._ _

__“Is this about Jungwoo?”_ _

__Johnny doesn’t even need to look at Jaehyun to know that he rolled his eyes. He also apparently doesn’t need to even answer because Jaehyun somehow reads his fucking mind and responds to that._ _

__“Johnny,” he sighs, “It’s okay to like it.” Another sigh when Johnny doesn’t respond, only purses his lips. “I like it. Doyoung likes it. Jungwoo likes it. Johnny, no one is going to think of you any differently.”_ _

__With his own sigh, Johnny tilts his head, looking up at Jaehyun. “Yeah but do you guys like it--” a pause and Johnny sucks in a breath, feeling his face turn red with it, “are you guys sexually attracted to it?”_ _

__Jaehyun laughs, hand reaching down and fingers pushing through Johnny’s hair, fingers curling around the locks gently. “Why do you think Doyoung is training him to not have control?”_ _

__There’s a silent oh that comes from Johnny’s parted lips and then an audible one. “Oh.”_ _

“Just stop being embarrassed. Jungwoo knows you like it now,” _Great_ , they must have told Jaehyun about last night. “There’s nothing wrong with liking it.” Jaehyun tilts his head, hand sliding out from Johnny’s hair. “I’m going out so don’t stay in here and sulk all day.” 

Johnny narrows his eyes at Jaehyun as he walks out. The other turns around right after he walks out the door. “Oh, Doyoung is coming with me so,” Jaehyun rolls his eyes. “You know. _Jungwoo_ will be here.” 

__Possibly the loudest groan comes from Johnny when Jaehyun tugs the door shut._ _

__

__

__

__

__

Jungwoo answers the knock on his door with a very sweet _come in!_ It takes Johnny far too long to even put his hand on the doorknob let alone open the door. But he’s kind of already hard and he knows his face is red and he’d really rather not walk in looking like a mess. Jungwoo is laying on his bed when Johnny finally walks in. He’s in an oversized pink sweatshirt (definitely Jaehyun’s) and he’s pretty sure that he’s wearing something else but the blanket is covering his lower half. 

__“Hey, Johnny,” Jungwoo says, not bothering to look away from his phone. “What’s up?”_ _

__Johnny’s glad that Jungwoo isn’t looking at him because his mouth is open and his brows are knitted together tightly, mind racing with all the possible things he could say, the things he wants to say. “Are you busy?”_ _

__Jungwoo shakes his head and the phone gets set on the nightstand. “No.” The other smiles, pushing himself up, hand running through his hair. “You wanna do something?”_ _

__There’s a kick to his mental face and Johnny feels his cheeks begin to heat up again, the question lingering on the tip of his tongue. He stomps his foot, hands pushing their way into the large pocket of his hoodie. When his eyes look down at his feet and the way they’re hitting against each other, he finally takes a breath and exhales with the lingering words._ _

“Do you uh,” Johnny sucks in another breath when he realizes he doesn’t exactly know how to ask this. “Um,” a nervous laugh and his toes begin to push into the fluffy white rug he’s standing in front of. “Do you have to, you know, _go_ right now?” 

__Johnny finally gets the courage to look up at Jungwoo when he hears soft laughter, a theme for the subject. Jungwoo has a smile on his lips and Johnny definitely sees the way his cheeks are almost the same color as his lips. The boy bites down on the bottom of said lips, head nodding quickly._ _

__There’s a wave of relief that washes over Johnny. He was expecting a question back at him or maybe even some teasing because of last night. There’s nothing though, just a smile on Jungwoo’s pretty face. The way Jungwoo pushes the blankets off himself, revealing the light blue briefs that are snug around his hips, makes Johnny walk forward._ _

__He’s pushed on the bed and in seconds, Jungwoo is climbing on his lap. Johnny bites down on his lip, hands running up Jungwoo’s thighs, squeezing them gently as Jungwoo gets settled. Johnny knows he’s biting down on his lip too hard, probably gripping Jungwoo’s thighs too hard too, but he can’t help it. This is all he’s been able to think about since last night. The way Jungwoo just so casually let go on his lap. How he whimpered and moaned and even pushed his hips down against Johnny’s when he turned around to face him. It’s what’s kept Johnny hidden away under his fuzzy blanket for hours._ _

__“Relax,” Jungwoo says softly, fingers sliding across the bumps of Johnny’s knuckles. “You look stressed.”_ _

__Johnny nods, letting out a sigh as he shifts a bit, hands reaching up to hold onto Jungwoo’s hips, holding him steady as he scoots back against the pile of very soft pillows. “Sorry,” he says breathily, “it’s--” Johnny laughs softly, eyes meeting with Jungwoo’s. “This is just so hot and it’s honestly all I’ve been thinking about today.”_ _

__Jungwoo smiles, body leaning forward slowly. Then even slower, his lips are pressed against Johnny’s. It’s slow and gentle, tongues not even meeting until Johnny pushes his hand in Jungwoo’s hair and tilts his head for him, effectively making him part his lips too. Jungwoo’s kisses are wonderful. His lips are so soft and plush and there’s an awkward surge of jealousy that shoots up his spine at the thought of Doyoung getting to kiss him like this all the time. That feeling is short lived when he feels Jungwoo shift on his lap, thighs squeezing around Johnny’s._ _

__The hand in his hair moves down to grip at Jungwoo’s hips along with his other hand. He sits up, hands quickly moving down again to grab at Jungwoo’s ass, squeezing it hard enough for the younger one to moan into his mouth. It only takes one more squeeze before Jungwoo’s hips jerk and Johnny feels warmth on his crotch._ _

__“Oh my god,” Johnny says, pulling away from Jungwoo’s lips, eyes focused down between them, watching the way the bottom of Jungwoo’s (read: Jaehyun’s) pink sweater starts to become wet. It makes his cock twitch in his pants and makes him let out a low groan at how quickly Jungwoo is wetting himself and Johnny. What’s even better is the fact that Jungwoo’s hard, probably as hard as Johnny is. Then there’s the way Jungwoo pushes a bit, the thick stream of pee pushing out from his underwear lands on Johnny’s hoodie instead of going straight down to his crotch._ _

__Jungwoo is the one to tug his pink sweater up. He’s the one to push down his underwear and push his hips against Johnny’s sweater. Now there’s no barrier directing the stream of Jungwoo’s pee and Jungwoo even wraps his hand around his cock, pressing right up against Johnny’s stomach._ _

__“Jungwoo,” Johnny breathes out, moan escaping as his toes curl up. “You really had to go.”_ _

The other lets out a groan and Johnny watches as his thighs begin to shake against him. “Yeah,” he says quietly, pushing his hips down on Johnny’s. “With all Doyoung’s training, I can hold for a while.” There’s a few seconds of silence before Jungwoo grinds his hips down against Johnny again, head tilting back and hands reaching out to grab onto Johnny’s shoulder. “Can you fuck me now? That really turned me on. _You_ turned me on.” 

__Jungwoo doesn’t even let Johnny answer, just pushes him on his back and slides off his lap. Johnny bites at his lip, watching how Jungwoo runs his hand along Johnny’s thighs, laugh pushing past his lips. “Wow,” he says, looking up at Johnny as he tugs his pants off. “You’re really soaked.”_ _

__For a moment, Johnny thinks about telling Jungwoo that he’s not going to fuck him. The only reason being the fact that he’s pretty positive he’s going to cum the second he pushes into him. Mildly embarrassing, especially for him since he’s known for his stamina. It’s just that this is all he’s thought about for the majority of a full twenty-full hours and his fantasies definitely didn’t live up to reality._ _

__“Mm, fuck me from the back,” Jungwoo says, hand wrapping around Johnny’s cock, grin pulling his lips up as he leans down, tongue licking from the base, all the way up to the tip. “I always forget how big you are and you’ll be able to get nice and deep if you fuck me like that.”_ _

Johnny can’t help the moan or the way his head is practically thrown back. Not only is he incredibly turned on from Jungwoo peeing on his lap, but that fucking _mouth_ of his. He’s heard it before but the words are going straight to Johnny’s cock and he’s getting closer and closer to cumming with every second that passes. 

__Jungwoo lays down himself, not even wasting any time sticking his ass up and spreading his cheeks. Johnny has to take a breath, a long one, to try and calm down because holy fuck it’s been a while since he’s had sex with Jungwoo and his body is more than excited._ _

__A hand slaps away Johnny’s fingers when they press against Jungwoo’s hole. “No,” the boy breathes out. “Doyoung fucked me before he left so I’m fine.”_ _

Johnny wants to say _well Doyoung isn’t as big as I am_ , but he’s not really in the mood to wait either. So he takes Jungwoo’s word for it and instead of his fingers pressing against his entrance, it’s his cock instead. Johnny sucks in a breath, holding it the entire time he pushes in Jungwoo. Johnny is a hundred percent sure he’s going to lose it because Jungwoo is so fucking wet and warm and there’s definitely Doyoung’s cum pushing out onto his balls but it’s _hot_. 

“ _Johnny_ ,” Jungwoo moans out and his chest falls against the bed and _oh_ Johnny feels the way he flutters around his cock. 

__The growl that bubbles from his chest pushes past his lips when Johnny starts thrusting. His hands are wrapped around Jungwoo’s hips, hands practically being able to hold his thighs with how his hands are angled. There’s loud slaps filling the room but Jungwoo’s moans are even louder._ _

__Johnny leans his head back, lips parted and eyes closed as he practically fucks Jungwoo like his life depends on it. The younger one’s moans are so loud and breathy and he’s babbling his name every few seconds, pitches changing with each different angle of his hips. Jungwoo’s face is pressed into the pillow when Johnny lets go of his hips, leaning over his back and pushing his hands into the bed. He knows he’s going fast, probably a little too fast for both of them but he honestly can’t stop. Jungwoo feels so good and honestly, it’s been over a month since Johnny’s had anything other than his hand and that fleshlight him and Jaehyun share._ _

“Johnny-- _Johnny_ , fuck, I’m gonna cum.” Jungwoo’s words are so breathy and the end of his sentence is turned into a squeal. Before he can even stop the squeal, Johnny feels Jungwoo orgasm, feels the way he tightens around Johnny so hard that it actually makes him stop thrusting. 

__Johnny doesn’t even have to start fucking him again for his orgasm to hit him. Jungwoo flutters so wonderfully around him that it pushes him over his own edge. His face is pressed against Jungwoo’s shoulders, biting down on the skin hard enough for Jungwoo to groan about it. The feeling thoroughly takes his breath away and there’s a momentary panic that he actually can’t breath._ _

__“Fuck,” Johnny says when he pulls out, licking his lips at the way his cum immediately starts spilling out from Jungwoo. “Oh, fuck,” he says again when Jungwoo slumps on the bed, body landing to the side and showing off the more than obvious wet spot on the sheets that isn’t just from his cum. “Did you pee again?”_ _

__Jungwoo nods sleepily, hand reaching up to push his bangs back out of his face. “Couldn’t help it,” he mumbles, rubbing his cheek against the pillow._ _

__Johnny licks his lips again, fingers coming up to pinch at the bridge of his nose. “You’re literally so hot, Jungwoo. This is so hot.” Johnny lets out a breath along with a laugh. “Thank you.”_ _

__The other laughs, nodding as he curls up against the sheets. “You’re welcome.” Johnny groans as he sits down on the bed, still trying to catch his breath. “But now you have to wash me up. That’s the rule.”_ _

__“Oh is it?” Johnny laughs, hand reaching out to run up Jungwoo’s leg._ _

__“Yes,” the other says firmly, sticking his tongue out. “It is.”_ _

__They don’t even get to the bathroom before Jungwoo presses his lips against Johnny’s ear, grin curling up before he even starts speaking. “Doyoung has trained me well,” he says, voice a slightly higher pitch than normal. “I’ve almost lost all control, Johnny.” It shouldn’t make him stop walking like it does. The statement really shouldn’t have him gripping Jungwoo’s ass, but it does. Jungwoo laughs, burying his face against Johnny’s shoulder. “I’ll make sure to try and let you know when I need to go though.”_ _

__Those words hit even harder._ _

**Author's Note:**

> { *insert finger guns* we all love a good kinky pee fic, right? }  
> { this was also inspired by the very G rated fic [ill be yours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14028288) }  
> { [ twt](https://twitter.com/buttercupwoo) | [ cc](https://curiouscat.me/wooberry) }


End file.
